1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to printed circuit board (PCB) assemblies, especially to a PCB having a heat dissipating module.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many components that can be mounted on a PCB, such as a south bridge, a north bridge, and an integrated circuit (IC). Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), in computers generate a lot of heat that can affect operation and may cause damage if the heat is not removed from the electronic devices efficiently.